As it is known, broadly speaking, there are three types of fires: those occurring in solids such as wood, paper, plastic, etc.; those caused by inflammable liquids, and those caused by electricity.
Depending on the type of fire the combating means vary, and thus water is the means used in fighting against fires of type A, i.e., fires occurring in solids, because of the effectiveness it has when cooling the material.
In fighting against fires of type. B, i.e., fires caused by liquids, a foam composed of a mixture of water, sodium bicarbonate and powdered aluminum sulphate is used. Likewise, retardant products are added to the water of said composition.
Thus, in all cases these are means for fighting the fire in order to combat same and not with a prior protective effect.
On the other hand, as it is well known forest fires are serious problems due to the loss of forest mass and the consequences that it entails, and for the possible loss of human lives that, unfortunately, often occurs.
Thus, fighting against forest fires creates different problems, so that given the virulence as they spread destroying everything in their path, and fire brigades can not approach them due to the high temperatures generated, whereby, in the first place other combating means such as the air ones should be used.
In this way, the flames are fought with air means by pouring amounts of water on the flames so as the brigades can approach the fire once it has been controlled.
On the other hand, air fight effectiveness is reduced since, as a result of high temperatures, the water evaporates and the arriving amount is minimal, and although the fire force is initially reduced by the oxygen loss, it is often reactivated.
Also, “firebreaks” are used when fighting forest fires in order to stop the advance thereof once reached, but in order for these “firebreaks” are effective the land must be completely clean of weeds, which unfortunately, is not common.
On the other hand, the patent documents ES 2123464; ES 2128315 and ES 2171187 can be considered, so that document ES 2123464 describes a composition suitable for producing a fire-fighting foam, foam and fire prevention system using said foam, composition of which comprises an anionic surfactant and a foam stabilizing agent.
Document ES 2128315 describes a composition for extinguishing fires, composition of which comprises, at least, one fluoro-substituted propane and a method for preventing fires based on establishing into a confined space an oxygen-containing atmosphere but which does not sustain the combustion, based on introducing into the confined space, at least, one fluoro-substituted propane.
Document ES 21717187 describes cement compositions containing plaster and materials made from the same, composition of which comprises between 30 and 75% by weight of calcium sulphate, between 10 and 40% by weight of Portland cement, between 4 and 20% by weight of fumed silica, and between 1 and 40% by weight of pozzolanic load.